Lady Longnek
is a Rank C, Restoration-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Lady Longnek evolves into Wrongnek when fused with an Essence of Evil. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Animation series: Major Yo-kai. Biology Lady Longnek has black hair tied into a shimada hairstyle, adorned with a golden yellow comb having two tassels. She wears an aquamarine kimono with a crimson red obi, an orange robe worn underneath, and sandals. Lady Longnek was seen kneeling down. Her neck, hence the name, was stretched very long and the length depends on how long she can go. She uses the old-fashioned, somewhat childish "atai" first person. In the anime, she is a bit boastful of her popularity, stating that she received so many love letters that if you count them, they circle the world 7 times over. Lady Longnek is friends with Boyclops and Pallysol, who are also Classic Yo-kai and enjoy a reputation of being legendary at scaring people. Whisper is greatly respectful of the Classic Yo-kai, and in turn Lady Longnek and her friends are thankful to Whisper for inspiring them after they fail to scare Bear and Eddie. Later, however, she and her friends end up ignoring him in favor of Jibanyan. Lady Longnek and her friends quickly befriend Jibanyan after learning that he is also a fan of Next HarMEOWny; namely the legendary seventh member of the fanclub. Lady Longnek can stretch her neck to incredible lengths. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Lady Longnek is introduced in EP028 alongside Pallysol and Boyclops when Nate tries to search for Yo-kai who can scare Bear and Eddie, leading Whisper to introduce him to the existence of Classic Yo-kai. The three Classic Yo-kai are found at a run-down inn on Mount Wildwood, but fail to scare Bear and Eddie and end up feeling depressed, thinking that they are no longer able to scare modern children. After taking cues from a present-day zombie movie, the trio successfully scare so many people, Mount Wildwood gains a notorious reputation for being scary. This gets to the point where the exorcist from EP005 gets involved, and nearly exorcises all the Yo-kai. The trio reappears in EP176 with Yo-kai Percrushionists. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'''' Lady Longnek can be found at graves near Shoten Temple in Old Springdale. There's also a chance she could be found in Bamboo Groves in Old Springdale. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Lady Longnek appears in the Old Mansion. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Moveset |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's neck grows very slightly. DEF boosted.}} }}|140-210|-|Single enemy|A neck-stretching strike that always hits home.}} }}||-||Does not get dealt critical damage.}} Quotes * Befriended: "I've fallen neck over heels for you! Please, be friends with me!" * Loafing: ''"Oh, my neck is stiff..."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"It's so great!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"This is fine."'' * Receiving food (disliked): "Eww." * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Ah, now I've finally got room to stre-e-e-e-etch. Thank you!"'' Etymology *Rokurokubi translates as "pulley neck". *Lady Longnek's name is a slight contraction of "long neck". Origin Lady Longnek is based on the youkai named . Rokurokubi are for all purposes like regular humans, save for their extendable necks, which sometimes they lose control over, especially when they're asleep. Some of them live among humans and come to really enjoy that kind of life, only revealing themselves to drunk or sleepy people to satisfy their mischievous youkai instincts. Trivia Lady Longnek's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: "Lucy", "Extenda", "Lady L.", and "Rokuro". In Other Languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai